The Forgotten Hero
by dawdler
Summary: Percy is tired of being a pawn of the olympians and want to lead a free life, which makes him hated at camp. So follow Percy Jackson's adventure of life through love, betrayal, torture,heart-ache and sacrifice. Not a chaos story
1. Chapter 1

******A/N: Hello! Welcome to my new story! This story happened after the Titan war and the Giant war takes which is going to take place(don't worry) four years after the titan war. Percy life from 16 years to 18 years and so on.  
**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. All my fanfic writings are non-profit. Tis all for fun. **

**Percy's POV:-**

I am Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, savior of Olympus and last but not the least boyfriend of Annabeth Chase. This is the story of my miserable and pathetic life. The bad luck started with the arrival of Robert Johnson son of Zeus a month after the Titan war. He is supposed to be dead because like Nico he is also from 1940s the WW2 era. He was hidden by Zeus just before the war and his death was faked. He was put in an enchanted sleep and was forgotten by Zeus. Zeus remembered him a few years ago but was afraid to bring him( he had seen the death of Bianca), since everything was peaceful and safe. He is almost 16 now and was a great fighter at that time.

So you are thinking why I am babbling about him, it's not that I am jealous or anything like it's just an introduction. I agree that he is a very good fighter maybe better than me at the sword play but he is not good in using his powers with his skills. So I can take him in a full on fight since I am more powerful. He is an OK guy, you can say. Annabeth said he is smart, yeah i can agree with that. But what I don't about him is his boasting and very prideful. And like all Zeus kids it's short temper(like Thalia). Chiron said he was one of his good students at that time. I am not worried about that.

After his arrival everything went back to normal, he is training along with all of us. You can say I am a happy camper since I have my Annabeth. A few days later a quest was given to our camp to retrieve the golden apple from the Hesperides Garden.

" So these are the details and Who wants to go to the quest for the golden apple? . " Chiron announced around the campfire.

Now Percy understood the real reason behind this quest since gods got bored after the war they want to view us as entertainers to them. Everyone looked at me since I am the leader.

" I am not going to this quest, anyone of you can go." He replied. Everyone was surprised by this answer and looked at me incredulously. But they should know don't they it's a meaningless quest and they should understand this don't they?.

"I will go to the garden and retrieve the golden apple. " Robert announced.

Everyone agreed and he was given the quest. After the campfire Chiron caught up with me

"My boy I am surprised with your answer what's the reason behind your resignation? " Chiron asked curiously.

" It's a useless quest Chiron no one would benefit from this. I would rather bring new campers to the camp and help them train so they can survive in the mortal world. " Chiron smiled at my answer. He gave me a wink and left.

Robert was successful in his quest he came back after 5 day during which I went to Florida to bring a son of Hecate. And days had gone by normally things between Annabeth and me are great. I visit my mom and Paul during my free hours.

A few more quests were issued in the following year mostly useless like a quest for lost sword of Athena etc... I declined them all, I preferred helping people and the demigods. I made a lot of new friends who were way younger than me they looked up to me as their big brother. Most of the quests were taken and lead by Robert. What I don't like is his boasting after the quest like he is some god. He always throws some kind of party after his greatttt victories. Even Annabeth went on a quest with complaining that it's boring doing nothing. After the quest Annabeth started becoming distant with me. I let it go as Annabeth is going to college a few day later to Columbia university, maybe she's nervous to go the college.

You are thinking how Annabeth can go and study English books in Architecture and all, she got magic goggles and pen, gifts from her mother. The goggles will show whatever is written in English in Ancient Greek and pen will convert the Greek written by her to English. She studied harder for the school term and some help with the mist she had gotten into a ivy league college. Me? I am glad to go to a community college for a degree in marine biology.

Four months later, now I am 18 and going to visit her dorm in Columbia. She became more distant these days, so i want to ask what's bothering her, she hadn't spoken to him since I had last visited her which is 15 days. I want to help her deal with the problem. I went to her hostel everyone was looking at me weirdly as if they are seeing me as an alien. I found Annabeth along the corridor arguing with a brunette. That's my wise girl, fighting and arguing all the time. I went and hugged her,

" Hey Wise Girl, how are you doing?" She surprisingly pushed me away.

"Evanna I will speak to you later." She held my hand and dragged me to her room.

**Annabeth's POV:-**

How many times I have to say to Percy to dress nicely when he visits my College. He is wearing some Hawaiian tee-shirt and some battered old jeans. This is a ivy league college you have to present yourself nicely to people around her. There I am saying it, I am ashamed of Percy Jackson my boyfriend, maybe not for long.

I became angry despite myself pushed Percy behind the door, I can hear some sniggering behind me. Oh! gods what will they think of me, they think like I am boyfriend with some lowlife or something. I have to explain myself. At least Robert dressed himself nicely like a true gentleman she thought whenever he visits she thought.

"Percy how many times I have to say not to call me wise girl outside the camp, it's embarrassing in front of everyone. " I growled at him. Gods he is so dumb and tactless.

" Hey! what's up with you, cool down. You are becoming distant these days. We are not spending time together anymore. " I felt guilty at his explaination.

" Percy don't play dumb, this is an ivy league college, I have lot's of work to do this is college. We won't get time much. " I reasoned with him even though it's not a completely lie.

" I thought maybe we can spend some time together at Montauk. You and I alone you know without any distractions. Maybe you can be laid some times it relieves you of some pressure. " Percy looked at me hopefully. I turned away not able to look him in the face

" I can't Percy I have a test to study for tomorrow at 9am. We can go some other time. I have to study for the test now Percy we can spend time later, I am busy." I answered staring at a book.

"Oh!" that's his trademark answer trying to process my reply. Gods he is dumber!.

"I am sorry, I will leave now Annabeth " This made me feel guilty again he looked hurt by answer.

He reached towards me took my chin in his hands and kissed " I love you forever." which made me even guiltier.

"I know" I replied not even able to say I love you to him these days. After the kiss he left closing the door behind him.

I found his book which was laying on my bed, Shit! "Percy" I called to the corridor he is not there. He can take it back later I thought.

**Percy's POV:-**

_Next day_

I forgot my book at Annabeth's I have to visit her later this day. I just spoke with Nico and he is complaining about going to school saying that underworld is better than school any day. Typical Nico I thought, I told my mom that I am going to Annabeth's and left in my car. Actually you are thinking I am going to college or not, I visit my college. I rarely go to classes though English is murder to my brain. I spend most of my time between my mom's and Camp Half-blood.

It's almost 11.30 Annabeth's test will be over soon. I arrived early to her hostel and girls are again giving me the looks like I am male vagrant or something hideous. I am surprised to find that her door is not locked may be she finished early I told myself.

To surprise I slowly opened the door without any sound and what I saw made my heart stop.

There she is Annabeth with her naked back to me. Naked! I have never even saw her half naked. We kissed a lot and I had just seen her once in a bra.

Beside her is some guy blond hair and blue eyes, my eyes narrowed towards him Robert. I am still watching through the jaded door.

" I love our after sex cuddling. " She giggled at him. That made by heart broken into million pieces. While I am trying to be a good and caring boyfriend she is having sex with Robert. I am feeling numb now and the pain in my heart is growing like some body has completely pierced it and trying to pierce more. I can see everything crumbling down beside me. I am feeling unbelievable pain I had never felt before. I want to feel anger and kill them for doing this to me. Annabeth for lying to me and Robert for stealing my girlfriend. But what I feel is pain and more disappointment. Tears were rolling down my cheeks.

They still can't see him though they are in their own personal world. "You know what I love more to officially announce our relationship." Robert retorted gleefully.

Annabeth turned tense " We can't " At least she still has some feelings for me.

" What? "

"Not yet " may be not.

" Annabeth we can't do this hide and seek with Percy anymore. You have to break up with him." Robert asked kissing her bare stomach which is making her moan his name which disgusted Percy even more.

" You know I am trying to do that I am giving him the signs lately by being distant and angry with him. Gods he is dumb " Annabeth replied. This is what she thought of me percy was unable to stop more tears sliding down his cheeks . He want to runaway and hide in a shit hole cry towards no end. But he can't he want to know her true feelings now.

" Yeah I know about that. He is stupidest and dumbest demigod ever. " Robert agreed with her.

He moved towards her chest and started licking her with his tongue " Why can't you just break up with him already! " he groaned between the licks.

" I want to make a clean break up with him so that everyone in camp will think it's like a mutual thing. So there won't be any grudges in the campers he has a fan base you know. If I break up know everyone will think I am power hungry or something since I left him and went up with a more powerful and successful person and a better man as well. " Annabeth replied. Is that the reason? Percy thought. He can't to anything anymore he felt hopeless and numb.

" You know you never cease to surprise me " He complimented her.

"That I hope I can take that as a compliment. Stop going down my body you just CAME FROM A QUEST just rest now. We can do more later when you are fully rested and fit.

He stopped the kissing and laid back beside her. " You know what surprises me even more how come a daughter of Athena became a girlfriend to that dumb idiot. "

"yeah? , good question let me think about that." A few moments later ...

"I think it's more due to the circumstances than the true feelings you know. Luke and Thalia left and I am alone he is the only one there and the situations and circumstances forced me to be his girlfriend. If there is no Titan war I think I wouldn't even talk to him I think. I hate dumb people the only thing i like is he is very loyal. And that is what I wanted during those tough times during the war. " She smartly replied.

He can't even take anymore he wanted to stab or hang himself than listen to those words. He left leaving the door open.

**Please review this story, any feedback is welcome.**


	2. The beginning of an end

**This is my latest chapter mostly in Annabeth's pov. How her feelings changed for Percy and how Athena played a role in that. I hope you like it, I am trying to write as much logically as possible.  
**

**Annabeth's POV:-**

"I am going to break up with him tonight at the Amphitheater. " I said putting on my silk robe. I went to fridge to make some drinks for us. After our activities we are so tired , I need to freshen up. He looked more tired than me. I was so worried about him but now he is just sitting on my bed without a single piece of clothing on him.

_'he looks so hot' _I thought and giggled to myself.

" Oh! then tonight is going to be a very bad night for that dumb idiot. Actually I can't even get around the idea that he is the leader of camp half-blood. " Robert complained.

I didn't like Robert calling Percy a dumb idiot " Don't underestimate him, he is actually smart in battlefield or fighting some monster. " as I thought of all the times when he saved me and Grover with his crazy stupid ideas. She don't how but they always work out in the end.

"Is that so?" Robert said in a teasing way.

" Normally he is just plain stupid. He doesn't get anything, I agree with you though. What I am just saying is, don't ever underestimate him. " I warned him. An angry Percy is not a sight to behold, she will try anything to not mention Robert's name in anyway. Things could get ugly.

" I am going to challenge him for the leader position tonight. " Robert stated as a matter of fact.

"Why tonight?" I asked inquisitively.

" I had just completed a major quest tonight. And tonight is the day I am going to mention to all the campers that I am going to finish the labors of Hercules The greatest hero of all time. Nobody had noticed the pattern but I had already completed 4 of them. "

Robert never ceases to surprise her. How-come I never noticed that before. Though Hercules completed those quests alone if Robert completed the remaining labors he is going to have place among the great heroes of all time. '_How did I get so lucky to be with a great and sweat man'_

" yeah but there are 8 more remaining. I am worried about you. " Annabeth handed him the drink and rested her head on his chest.

" hey take a chill pill Annie.." He teased her.

She punched him " Don't call me Annie!"

"You know you love it. " She tried to punch but he dodged her.

" And what about the leader pos, I don't think Percy is going to hand it over to you. He has a lot of allies you know mainly the new kids. He had helped them get to the camp. It's going to be tough. " She was concerned for Robert.

" Dear Annie! I thought you were a daughter of Athena. Don't you know anything about politics?. Let's see which campers or precisely which cabins are on my side. " Robert reasoned with her trying to explain his plan which will unfold tonight.

"First it's been almost two years since Percy had gone on a quest. I don't know why he goes to rescue new campers because in the end everyone is on their own. If they can't survive alone, if they are saved they are going to die soon anyway. I go to quests and throw awesome parties so I have more reputation among the campers I won't be surprised if some campers think I was leader before. "

"Okay go on" Annabeth told him to resume his plan which intrigued her.

"I am cool with the Stoll brothers, they like parties and I have helped in some of their pranks. So check Hermes cabin."

" Athena cabin, my beautiful future girlfriend who votes for me. " Annabeth blushed.

"Hecate cabin since I took their cabin leader on a quest to steal Hippolyta belt from Amazons. Hypnos, Apollo and Demeter cabins are on my side as well. Ares I don't know Clarisse doesn't seem to like me much on the other-hand she doesn't like anybody. Morpheus as well on my side. "

"Percy has only Hades, Hephaestus and probably Ares on his side. Maybe Nike on his as well. So I have most cabin Councillors on my side since other cabins are maiden goddesses. I will ask Chiron for change of leader." Annabeth was impressed by his plan.

" I never knew you had some Athena blood in you." She complimented him.

"Remember Athena was born from Zeus head. Of course I have Athena blood." He retorted which made her smile. She never had intelligent conversations with Percy, mostly they argue about something stupid which annoyed her to no end. This is one of many other cons in Percy compared to Robert.

"I am going to leave now I have to prepare my speech to the campers. I love you Annabeth."

"I love you too." She moved closer to him and kissed him passionately on the lips.

As the door was closed behind me I was fidgeting. How am I going to explain to Percy _what should I tell him? maybe I will say I am too busy on Olympus and with college or I will just say I have feelings for Robert. _She has to choose between these two options.

As she tried to choose between these two she thought about how she had come to this ordeal after the Titan war.

***Flashback***

Annabeth just had the best underwater kiss ever. She blushed more and more as she moved towards her cabin. Percy just left her to talk to Chiron. This had been the most happiest day of her life. She went and rolled under the covers. She was having a dreamless sleep after a long time and it was interrupted with a blond woman flashing in front of her. She awoke from her sleep surprised to see all her siblings still as sleep. It was Athena her mother she bowed to her.

"Don't mind them, they can't hear this conversation. " Athena interrupted her thought process.

" Mother, what brings you here? " Annabeth asked nervously.

"Actually I am here to talk about your relationship with that sea spawn." Athena spoke with so much disdain that made her gulp.

" What about it?"

" Don't act dumb girl, I am your mother. I clearly don't approve your choice. You can do so much better." Athena spoke reproachfully.

" Mother that is my boyfriend you are talking about. I don't like talking about him like that." Annabeth replied with the same intensity as her mother.

Athena changed her tone as friendly as she could " Dear you don't understand " Annabeth cut her off.

" I clearly understand Mom, I may in fact love him in the future. "

" Future that's what I am talking about Annabeth. " Athena spoke in a friendly tone.

" What about it Mom " Annabeth groaned at not liking any of it.

" Annabeth you are the smartest of my children in the present generation. I want you to make all the smart choices Annabeth. You have a bright future ahead of you. It's not just designing Olympus you can even become famous in the mortal world."

As Athena spoke more and more Annabeth was hooked hearing about her future and her deadly pride finally getting to her.

" You can start your own Architecture firm when you school and start attending college simultaneously I will help with you with that. Your name will be known to mortals as well like my other children like George Washington. "

As much like she liked hearing about her future Annabeth asked " where does Percy come into it?"

"That's what I am talking about. What he will be in mortal world Annabeth. He doesn't even like to attend school, I doubt he attends college as well. What job could he get? . At max he will be working in a Aquarium shop or as dockyard worker. Do you want to be called in the Mortal newspapers as 'Millionaire architect Annabeth Chase dating a fisherman' . How funny and embarrassing is that Annabeth? "

Annabeth couldn't reply to her mother's logic. She just sat stunned.

" He just doesn't care much about his future just like his father arrogant and dumb. I clearly don't approve. I am very well sure that you will clearly get bored of him in the near future. He couldn't even have a intelligent conversation with you. What I am saying you can do much better. " With that Athena flashed out leaving her alone to her thoughts.

***flashback end***

'_yeah I am doing much better now' _she thought smiling to herself.

**3rd persons POV:-**

That day is the beginning of fading of her relationship with Percy. After that day as much she tried to put behind her mother's speech. From then onwards Annabeth saw Percy in a different way. She was slowly beginning to see the faults in him and couldn't get past his faults and trying to blame him. According to her Percy was lazy always trying to procrastinate , stupid, dumb , goofy and not at all serious about his future. She couldn't get let him past more than kissing her. And Percy complied with her wishes.

Percy thought since she was daughter of a maiden goddess Annabeth won't have sex or any form of it until marriage. He respected that. He controlled himself which is very unlike him. He will anything for her.

Even though Annabeth is daughter of Athena she couldn't control her teenage hormones. She thought of doing more with Percy she remember the reproachful look of Athena. These days she could only see the faults in him not the good in him at all. Slowly she began to drift away from Percy. She started having feelings Robert who was the new camper. He also liked to hang out with her. And she started comparing both Percy and Robert. She drifted away far more from Percy. On her quest with Robert they drank for the first time and they accidentally slept together losing her virginity to him. She was anxious at that time and thought that Athena will disown her or something. Nothing came she slowly started to accept Robert son of Zeus who is approved by her mother and give in to her hormones. They started meeting in secret places outside camp and had secret dates. That is the beginning of her relationship with Robert and bane of Percy Jackson.

**Please review the story any feedback is welcome.**


	3. We are done!

**I am exploring the part where and why Annabeth is so drawn towards Robert. I am being as much reasonable as possible here please help me with your feedback.  
**

**Thanks for the feedback.  
**

**replies to reviewers:  
**

**Darrion: I won't overdo it, he won't be all too powerful like Percy in those Chaos stories. This is not a Chaos story he won't have super powers i have read enough chaos stories to know how daft and illogical they are.  
**

**topyeah9: Annabeth is not stupid but she is venturing into unknown lands which I explain in this chapter.  
**

**Denis: sorry denis I don't want to make Robert pure evil which is completely not reasonable like most of those stupid chaos stories. I am building his character here everyone has their faults.  
**

**Coolchic: There are no stupid armies I am bound by my knowledge of Rick Riordan books no stupid chaos. Please no mention of chaos, it's stupid.  
**

**3rd Person's POV:-**

Only Thalia, Annabeth's best friend know of her forbidden relationship though. Even though it's been only 5 months, she felt some connection with Robert already. What she doesn't know is that it's her hormones rather than her feelings acting up. The physical aspect of their relationship is always a mystery to a daughter of Athena since her mother is the maiden goddess, she experienced some unknown feelings when she slept with Robert. What she doesn't know as well is that sex part is only reason for her new feelings towards Robert.

This is what that had drawn Annabeth more and more towards the son of Zeus. When Thalia found out she obviously didn't approve their sneaking up on Percy. Percy is also her friend even though he is a male. She is sad for her friend Percy who is obviously going to get his heartbroken. Thalia also felt bad about lying to Percy, she was doing this for her best friend Annabeth. She hoped that there is a male hunters group for guys like Percy. Well after the among all the people who had changed, it was mostly Percy. He was more laid back than normal and hadn't gone to any quests. Just enjoying the camp life rather than face live or die situations.

Annabeth had just IMed Thalia that she is going to break-up with Percy tonight.

As Thalia thought of Robert Johnson her half-brother she can't make much of him because she can't feel the brother-sister connection between even though they shared the same attributes as children of Zeus. As little as she know about him, he is the typical guy who is hated by the hunters. The guy who wants attention as well as attracts attention, cocky and dangerous.

**Percy's POV:-**

As Percy left with his heart being shattered into million pieces, he was feeling a new kind of pain he had never experienced before. The pain of a broken heart. Other than the heart-ache he also felt his body burning up, he suddenly felt suspicious.

This pain he felt like it is consuming him with his soul, he only experienced it when he dipped in the River Styx. He was suddenly alarmed though,

_Annabeth is his mortal connection to the world._

Now he understood why he is burning up the connection is slowly being dissolved. As the betrayal goes more and more deep into his heart, the more he will get rid of Annabeth. It's only a matter of time his body is going to be consumed by River Styx. He could just feel that the curse trying to burn away his soul. He need to act quick, what should he do.

_Ask Chiron or Nico? Nico he is the underworld expert who guided me to Styx. He could come up with a solution to get rid of the curse he thought._

He raced near a water body and formed a foam with his water powers as sun rays fell on the foam he took a drachma O Iris goddess I want to speak to Nico di Angelo Underworld. As the water shimmered to show a image of Nico playing catch Cerberus. Nico looked exactly the same as he imagined with his gothic appeal with the stygian sword hung by his side.

"Nico! " I yelled.

**Nico's POV:-**

As I looked back through the Iris message behind me, I saw Percy who looked as if he is in deep pain. Not just physical pain both emotional as well. I didn't ever imagine Percy to be pale and sad after the Titan War. But now he looked deadly pain as if some one had driven needles through every inch of his body. Percy is like my brother after Bianca's death. He is the one who always took care of me.

Everyone always complain why Percy doesn't partake or lead in the quests. He knew the real reason why.

_'He always says those quests after the Titan war are mostly pointless and just for the amusement of gods. Even though Percy doesn't say it, that is only part reason, the other part is he is afraid that his friends will get hurt or worse die. He cares too much for his friends and family to lead them to their death on a meaningless quest. He had seen enough death in the Titan war which is enough for a life time.'_

" Percy what happened?. You almost look like death. " Nico asked concerned for the well being of his friend.

" Annabeth.." he choked " cheated on me. " He finished with tears welling in his eyes.

Why didn't this surprise him, recently Percy was waning about Annabeth being distant to Nico. He should have known that Annabeth should would do something like this. He deserves better.

_Annabeth never appreciated Percy even during Titan war, whenever he saved her she just shrugged. She never told him a thank you, most of the time she was rambling or babbling about Luke and how great he is, how he saved her, how he is always there for her. _That was during the Labyrinth quest.

_She always took Percy for granted that two timing bitch._ He growled at that thought.

" I am sorry. I didn't know she has feelings for someone else. You will find some one much better than her Percy don't worry. " He spoke in a gentler tone to console his grieving and heart broken friend. When he gets his hands on her he will send his skeletons to attack her.

" Styx .. Mortal connection... Annabeth .. " Percy was babbling now.

"What ? " Nico asked not understanding a bit.

Percy collected himself he spoke in a clear voice " Nico I need your help immediately. I am loosing my mortal connection Styx will burn away my soul. I need to get rid of the curse of Achilles. Help me here there is not much time. I hope you know how to get rid of the curse." Percy ended his rant in a pleading way.

'Shit' he thought 'he really has bad luck. Now he is going to lose his super invincibility. I always liked it. It took a year to convince him, now he is going to lose because of Annabeth, that woman. I will kill her'.

" I now how to get rid of it I think. Percy just give me sometime till tonight, I think I just need to confirm it with some one. I will visit the camp tonight, then we can go together to get rid of it. " Nico answered thoughtfully. He had a slight idea what to do, he just need to ask his father or Charon. As well as their permission to tell Percy about Roman camp in hope he doesn't reveal it to anyone. He hoped. He recently met some Roman demigods it took him a long time to understand but he knew completely about the camp and it's location. His visits were clandestine, so no one except some Roman god.

"I owe it to you, quickly confirm it otherwise I have to live with your father for all eternity. " Percy groaned. Always relieving the tension Nico thought.

With that the connection is broken.

**Percy's POV:-**

Percy has just reached the camp for the camp sing along. He was glad that he was with his mother till now who had calmed and pacified his heart-ache just bye her soothing words. Whenever he felt of her short speech when he broke down in front of his mother, it calmed his emotions.

***flashback***

Percy was hugging her mother.

"Percy listen to me now. " Sally hugged him even more " My mom always told me this little quote when I am young, I always remembered it whenever I felt hopeless or in pain." As Sally said it Percy thought back during the time where his mother had rottenest luck ever living with smelly Gabe. "You are about to face your darkest hour Remember, the lessons that we learn from pain are the ones that make us the strongest." (I just like smallville this dialogue is from season 5)

"You will find some one else Percy, just like I found Paul, may the gods curse Annabeth for doing this to you. You will find some better than her, you are pretty young Percy there is so much to live. Don't loose hope."

**flashback end*  
**

The campers were gathered like they were being given a speech. At the center who was giving the speech was none other than Robert that bastard who stole his girlfriend. As he thought of him and seen him, his blood boiled with rage. Here Percy was heartbroken and he is giving a happy speech and making everyone cheer as if he is good pariah. That facade to win people over he thought.

Now all the campers were laughing though, Annabeth stood beside him holding his hand. Now he couldn't control himself. He don't what they were talking about but he ran towards them. As he broke along the crowd Chiron started speaking

" We will discuss this inside the house with cabin Councillors at the meeting later. They will put a vote for the leader. " Percy don't know what they are talking but he couldn't get the thought of Robert and Annabeth sleeping together naked out his head.

He went and stood in front of Robert who was smiling smugly at him. " Now he look.."

before he could speak anymore Percy punched him in the stomach and his face. He held Robert by his shoulders and kicked him with all his rage such that he fell 5 feet back. Everyone stood there shocked not moving a bit.  
As he was still scowling at the unconscious Robert Annabeth interrupted him with a hurt and angry look on her face

" What the hell is wrong with you?" She shouted defending Robert.

" Shut up you **Whore**!" He retorted with the same intensity which echoed through the woods. He knew he shouldn't say that word but she deserved it.

Everyone stood there shell shocked. There was a pin drop silence, no one has ever those kind of words to a daughter of Athena.

Annabeth was hurt and tears were welling in her eyes. " You know what I wanted to do this since a long time. Now I am saying it **We are done. **" with that she slapped him.

Percy didn't give her a second glance with rage still boiling in his stomach, he turned back left the stupefied campers trying to find Nico.

**Any feed back is appreciated. Please review it. I know what Percy said is harsh but that's she gets for what she had done. Next chapter will be campers reaction.**


	4. Rome is in Planet Jupiter?

**Thanks to all the readers for their amazing reviews. This chapter mostly consists of two character Percy and Nico. Percy knows about the Roman camp, even Nico knows little about the camp since he watched discreetly from the tunnel. I hope you like it. I have used some part of the book Son of Neptune to describe Camp Jupiter.  
**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Percy Jackson and characters.**  


**3rd person's POV:-**

After getting slapped by his new ex-girlfriend in front of everyone the only thought that crossed Percy mind the unbearable pain aside is

_thank the gods Dionysus is not there_

that seems to be the only good thing happened to him today. He don't want to know the consequences if Dionysus is there, Chiron is magnanimous and may put him in the kitchen duty or something else. He knew that he didn't act well but the truth is both Robert and Annabeth deserved it by their actions. As he was going back to his cabin, the burning of his body was slowly intensifying.

Ha! is it is imagination or the burn intensity increased since Annabeth told him that they are over.

_Maybe it's a curse of Achilles thing since she was his mortal connection_.

Percy need to find Nico as much soon as possible he couldn't take it, he will be nothing but golden ashes in about an hour. Luckily for him Nico was just leaving the Hades Cabin.

"Nico now would be good.." Percy ran towards him clutching his small of the back which was burning red now.

Startled by the shouts Nico stepped back and then realized it is Percy he gave him a smile.

"Nico now let's go." Percy urged him.

"Before leaving Percy, I need you to make me a promise.." but Percy cut him off.

"Now is not the time man, I will die soon if you don't help me now immediately. Please I will promise later whatever you want. " Percy pleaded him.

"No! " Nico yelled " Well if you have a death wish they... it's dangerous to take a hell hound to that place, I will explain later, it takes a long time to explain everything. " Nico covered his slip-up hoping that Percy will stop asking questions.

Nico thought of arguing about the later part, his father had clearly warned him to get the get the promise from the son of Poseidon before even mentioning or going to the Roman camp. But sensing the pain and the urgency Nico thought better off it.

"Okay then let's go, when I take you to that place don't freak out, just do as I say. I will explain later, just don't ask any questions. " Nico grabbed Percy by hands took him near the shadow of the Hades cabin since the whole place is illuminated by the heart in the middle.

" We are going to shadow travel? Doesn't it tire you out or something." Percy asked.

" I had almost three years practice now. But yes I will pass out when I bring you and me back to the camp. " Nico answered.

"Can't we just take Mrs. Oleary with us then. " Percy asked.

Leave it to Percy to be the inquisitive one at these times.

They shadow travelled and appeared in a cave or tunnel? Percy thought.

"Where are we? " Percy asked.

" shhh.. don't shout the guards at the entrance will hear you. " Nico warned him.

"Guards?" Percy whispered to Nico.

"Later." Nico motioned for him to move in the opposite direction of where two guards in full armor are guarding the entrance.

A few hundred yards ahead, Percy saw a square of daylight. They kept moving. The glow at the end of the tunnel grew brighter, and finally they burst into sunlight.

"Shit I forgot about the time difference, it's only 6 pm in here. It will be tougher than I thought. " Nico groaned to himself.

Percy froze. Spread out at his feet was a bowl-shaped valley several miles wide. The basin floor was rumpled with smaller hills, golden plains, and stretches of forest. A small clear river cut a winding course from a lake in the center and around the perimeter

That big inland mountain—what was it called, Mount Diablo?—

"Are we in San Fransisco ? " Percy asked not liking the thing one bit " That looks like Mount Diablo. " Percy spoke more to himself than Nico.******  
**

Nico didn't answer and glared at him.

Percy felt like he'd stepped into a secret world. In the center of the valley, nestled by the lake, was a small city of white marble buildings with red-tiled roofs. Some had domes and columned porticoes, like national monuments. Others looked like palaces, with golden doors and large gardens. He could see an open plaza with freestanding columns, fountains, and statues. A five-story-tall Roman coliseum gleamed in the sun, next to a long oval arena like a racetrack.

"Seriously what is this place, it now looks like Rome. Did we shadow travel to Rome? Then what is Mount Diablo over there? " Percy asked questions incessantly.

"Percy listen to me, stop rambling. Just do as I say from now what I say is important. " Nico warned him again.

Across the lake to the south, another hill was dotted with even more impressive buildings—temples, Percy guessed. Several stone bridges crossed the river as it wound through the valley, and in the north, a long line of brickwork arches stretched from the hills into the town. Percy thought it looked like an elevated train track. Then he realized it must be an aqueduct.

The strangest part of the valley was right below him. About two hundred yards away, just across the river, was some sort of military encampment. It was about a quarter mile square, with earthen ramparts on all four sides, the tops lined with sharpened spikes. Outside the walls ran a dry moat, also studded with spikes. Wooden watchtowers rose at each corner, manned by sentries with oversized, mounted crossbows. Purple banners hung from the towers. A wide gateway opened on the far side of camp, leading toward the city. A narrower gate stood closed on the riverbank side. Inside, the fortress bustled with activity: dozens of kids going to and from barracks, carrying weapons, polishing armor. Percy heard the clank of hammers at a forge and smelled meat cooking over a fire.

Percy this kept his mouth shut not wanting to be reprimanded by a 14 year old.

_are those demigods? like me and Nico. _Percy thought to himself. But he is not getting any answers now like always.

As moved closer to the river slowly, Nico stopped both of them in their tracks.

" I will be inside the tunnel hiding in the shadows to recover my energy enough for us to travel back. And those sentries over there will shoot at you as you get closer to the river. "

"Seriously? Who are those people this looks very much like out camp Half-blood. What is this place. Are those demigods?" Percy asked wanting answers more than ever.

"Yes those are demigods like us. " Nico answered one of his questions.

"How.." Nico cut him off.

"Percy later, currently you are invincible so run as quickly as you can those arrows won't hurt you. Just take a dip in the river and cross it. And then use your water powers to defend yourself while you run back. That's the plan, meet me inside the tunnel. " With that Nico backed off towards the tunnel.

Percy ran following Nico's orders at first those sentries didn't notice him but as he moved closer just 50 feet off the river they finally noticed. He could see them pointing their arrows at him suspiciously. But he couldn't concentrate on them now, he needed to get to the river.

He reached the riverbank, and Percy stopped to catch his breath. The current was fast, but the river didn't look deep. Only a stone's throw across stood the gates of the fort. Usually he loved the water, but this river seemed... powerful, and not necessarily friendly.

As he tried to step as arrow hit his shoulder and bounced off harmlessly. He could hear those soldiers surprise yelps and shouting to get back-up

_is that latin? _Percy thought after hearing their warnings towards him not move and surrender.

He forged into the river. It was icy cold, much swifter than he'd imagined, but that didn't bother him. New strength surged through his limbs. His senses tingled like he'd been injected with caffeine. He reached the other side, Dozens of kids in armor poured out. Percy stood on the riverbank. His clothes and his skin steamed as if the Tiber's waters had given him an acid bath. He felt exposed, raw…vulnerable. Percy could feel the curse gone, but before he could appreciate it a guy in a regal purple cloak over his armor. His chest was decorated with medals. He must have been about Percy's age with electric blue eyes and short blonde hair.

He spoke in a commanding voice " Who are you, breaching our camp borders without permission. You have to surrender now or we are going to kill you. I am Jason Praetor of twelfth Legion camp Jupiter. I command you now. " Percy don't what those titles meant.

Percy was facing a dozen armored kids he need to come up with a plan to escape so he started talking with the blonde guy who obviously is the leader.

"Um, hi. " he waved nervously at him " My name is Percy.. " His voice trailed off as he remembered the river. An idea formed in his mind.

He quickly mumbled "Sorry guys, no hard feelings now okay. " He said as he lifted his hand. An intense tugging sensation filled his gut, and the Tiber obeyed his will. The river surged. Whirlpools formed on either side of him. They started to attack him before they could act those two whirlpool waves of water hit them and made them all fall backwards.

He started running now before they could recover and act and crossed the river. He willed the water to raise like a shield to guard from their arrows. As moved farther, he felt himself weak struggling to control the current. After a considerable distance,he broke the shield and water fell back into the river. He could hear the screams and shouts of the soldiers.

He reached Nico and he was ready as both of them travelled back to camp Half-blood. As they reached the Hades Cabin, he helped Nico get into his bed and fed him Ambrosia who was deadly tired. After an hour or so Nico is back to normal tired but not pale as before.

"What is that place, it looks like our camp?" Percy asked.

"Yes it is similar. Camp Jupiter. " Nico answered.

"And that place looked like Rome, and you are saying Jupiter. Rome is in Planet Jupiter? the one we learned in science class, the planets are real? " Percy questioned.

Nico face-palmed. " Seriously Percy, you are slow. After learning the mythology and everything you still think like that. " Nico groaned at Percy's obliviousness and his lack of knowledge about the myths. Then he started telling Percy about the Romans and Camp Jupiter, how he discovered from the dead souls.

He also told him how they played a roll in defeating Kronos. It took him a long 5 hours to explain Percy about the Roman aspects of gods and demigods. Finally after a long line of stupid questions Percy left him alone after making a promise on River Styx to not reveal anyone about the Roman camp unless it is under dire circumstances.

**I hope you like this chapter guys please review it. Next chapter will be surely about Percy's rash actions at the camp fire and Athena cabin revenge which you will like it. I am sure.**

**Answers to my reviewers:  
**

**Anon: thanks for your review. I am also learning english by writing and reading fanfiction. This plot surely is interesting.  
**

**Shadespace: Seriously! I already told you this won't have any chaos or primordials. Those stories are plain stupid, why the hell do they choose Percy. There are so many heroes who had more bad luck than Percy. I don't know why you want Percy to be powerful and all. Percy is Percy a good hearted Person who wishes to help others.  
**


	5. lashings and permanent reminders

**This chapter explains the reactions of the campers. Sorry for the delay guys, it is the most painful and heart-aching chapter I have written till now. Hope you enjoy crying. The next chapter will have a confrontation between Percy and Annabeth.**

******I have written it as much emotional and painful as I can. But still I want to do better, you can suggest me some good angst vocabulary it will be appreciated.**

As Percy laid on his bed that night, the days events completely engulfed and overwhelmed his emotions. From Annabeth cheating to his Mom's consolation, Percy kicking Robert with jealous rage to his short trip to the Roman camp. It was just too much information for him. This made all his feelings jumbled. The hurt, pain , the shock , the rage , the jealousy, the awe. His thoughts shifted from one event to another.

He still couldn't believe Annabeth cheating on him though. It was too much painful for him that he had lost her. The rage when she slapped him is almost hateful directed towards him.

It seems that Robert was unconscious for three days and was healing in the infirmary . He had 5 broken ribs and fractured lung, Annabeth was helping him heal. She didn't even speak to Percy afterwards. Luckily, Chiron reprimanded Percy and gave him kitchen duty for a month since he decided to stay at camp. Percy didn't want to interrupt his mom's happiness with Paul. She gave up a lot when is small, he doesn't want to give up her happiness for him anymore. He was glad to learn that she is pregnant and he is going to get a half-brother or sister.

Both Annabeth and Robert left the camp to attend their respective college or schools after a week. Percy is glad that they left, he was not able to watch them happy together holding hands and kissing during dinner. It is too painful for him, his heart broke everytime whenever he watched them together. He cried almost everyday in his cabin

As the days passed Percy fell into depression, he stopped going to college. He stayed mostly inside his cabin these days and not participating in any camp activities. It was too much painful to walk around the camp. All the good memories he had with Annabeth came in to his mind whenever he left his cabin for dinner or lunch. All the other campers treated him warily though, as if he is some kind of bomb about to blow off. They were scared, not even the Stolls came near him. But Athena cabin gave him hateful glares, meaning there will be retaliation for humiliating their sister.

Only Nico and Rachel spoke to him and no else.

Rumors spread around the camp, one of them is that of Aphrodite cabin head Councillor Drew. According to her, Percy has lost it and became insane. The Titan war got to him finally. She reasoned the rumor by saying that Percy lack of enthusiasm in quests after the war and also Annabeth's breaking up with him. She also said that he is becoming like Luke stating that he is mostly alone and talking to himself.

The other rumor is Percy is jealous of Robert since he is better swordsman and powerful than him. So he hit Robert and tried to kill him, if Annabeth hadn't interrupted he would have killed him. He is like becoming like Luke and were afraid of him.

Percy didn't care about the rumors, he just wanted to get away from them. He couldn't even go to the beach these which used to be his favorite place but now ruined by his memories of Annabeth there.

After almost a month with coercion of Rachel and Nico, he started his regular cabin activities. He is always alone though, no one wanted to spar or train with him anymore. It didn't bother him anymore he got used to it.

The day of the capture the Flag came and it was one of the worst days of life. Athena cabin and Ares cabin leading the two halves of the camp. Athena was lead by Malcolm who was glaring at him. Percy was on Ares side which was lead by Clarisse who assigned him defense of the flag alone on the left.

Percy is hiding behind the trees trying to hear sounds of any approaching campers. He heard a Athena girl coming straight towards with a dagger in her hand. He took the cap of his pen which elongated into a three foot bronze sword. He defended her first strike and pushed her back which gave him the advantage of sword. They were moving warily around each other. His concentration was suddenly broken by three angry screams coming from the sides, which looked like they were hiding the whole time waiting for the right time to pounce on him.

He deflected the first two guys strike and kicked the third guy but suddenly he was blindingly hit by a rock on his head and Percy looked around to see the attacker and realized it was Malcolm with a evil twinkle smirk. Then blackness swallowed him.

Percy painfully awoke from his injury by some whispers and tried to move his body but couldn't. He was hugging a large boulder in a clearing of the forest, actually he was tied to a boulder with his back facing outwards.

Then he heard a growl "I want to do it first! It's time for my revenge. You can do whatever you want later. " Clarisse he realized the buff voice.

"Hey guys! check it out, he is awake! " One of the Athena guys pointed to his face.

"Is that blood trickling from his face? "

Then Malcolm and Clarisse moved closer to look at his face, Percy's mouth was gagged and he couldn't speak or make any noises.

Malcolm reached for his forehead and neck "Looks like it, I thought he has the Achilles curse. " Malcolm spoke to the crowd at the back clearly surprised.

Malcolm licked his own hand to taste and stated "Yes, it's blood. "

"Well, then I think our revenge will be much more sweeter, we can inflict some physical pain as well. " an Demeter guy spoke hungrily.

Everyone was speaking in hushed tones around him, for the first time Percy realized there are so many people who want to hurt and who looked at him as their enemy not just the Athena or Ares cabin.

"Silence! we don't want the dryads near the clearing to know what we are up to. " Malcolm spoke loud enough for everyone to know.

"What about Chiron, won't he know that we beat him up? " An Ares guy raised the question.

Malcolm scowled irritably at the guys stupidity " Chiron won't be in the camp for a week, he left just after Capture the Flag to attend a some conference of the Ponies. Mr.D is still in Olympus, as a temporary leader Percy is selected since Robert is away. Won't we take care of our beloved and injured leader? " Malcolm gave a evil eye to Percy. Percy flinched though and could only see his eyes in the dim light.

He hasn't gone to this part of the forest before. It looked like a large arena with trees so far away.

"We will heal him before Chiron arrives erasing any signs of torture. Don't we? " Malcolm stated in a commanding voice looked at a few people from the Apollo cabin.

"But we will leave a permanent mark on his body, as a reminder. So that he won't ever mess with Athena cabin. " Diana from Athena cabin added.

"Even if Chiron found out about the mark, he couldn't do anything because it will show favouritism. Even if there is a punishment it won't be much. " another Athena guy reasoned.

With all their doubts and questions answered, the campers who had grudge or resentment towards Percy stood silent.

"Clarisse you can do the honors. " Everyone cheered as she stepped forward with a knife.

She raised her knife and grabbed his hair "No hard feelings Prissy, I wanted to do this since the day I met you. " She cut the front of his hair with her knife as everyone cheered again "Now this is for breaking my spear " She sliced at his arm making a good size cut.

With that she left. "Clarisse you can go back to your cabin without raising any suspicions from dryads or satyrs." Malcolm told her.

After Clarisse left Malcolm turned toward all the campers and declared " So everyone who want to have your revenge now is the time, I don't how he lost the curse but it's a good thing for us. He will be in pain when whip his back or down. "

He handed the whip to the nearest camper "Danny it's your turn. "

The Ares camper took the whip in his hands and lashed at him. Percy felt a sharp induced and searing pain on his back. He couldn't move even to soothe the pain with his hands only then did he realize that he is stark naked with nude back facing them.

Tears rolled down his eyes, it was more of a emotional pain than the physical pain he felt. He couldn't imagine the people whom he trusted and stayed loyal had so much hatred bottled up towards him. The pain of Annabeth's cheating was already killing him inside making lose hope and a desire to live. Now it looks like the process had accelerated.

"This is for beating our dad and humiliating our cabin. " He lashed two more on his back. Percy could feel the whip marks and blood rolling down.

Danny passed to another girl who gave him two more lashes.

After a 25 lashes from 10 campers the blood was freely flowing down his back and buttocks. It was making a pool where he is tied down. Percy could feel the blackness surrounding and feeling unconscious.

"He will die if we continue more " said someone.

Malcolm gave a chuckle " Don't worry, the water heals him doesn't it. Now since we took him to the extreme. We will heal him and start with a small dosage of 5 lashes and healing with water. Give me the salt water. "

He poured the salt water on his bloody back, Percy felt the burning of his back and slowly he regained some energy to get his senses again after a gallon of salt water has been poured on his back.

Even though he was feeling energetic Percy could feel the pain of disappearing cuts on his back. He felt like he was burning in a hot liquid.

The lashes and healing continued for many hours and now it's almost time for sunrise. Percy had never felt this helpless both physically and emotionally. He was drained of hope and was battered broken man. What hurt him more were not the lashes on his back or butt but the accusation each was a dagger through his heart. He hoped this will be his last agony of his miserable life.  
Their accusation and grudges still played in his mind.

"You remember a guy named Joel, he is from Demeter cabin, my best friend. " Fred from Hermes cabin asked. Percy doesn't the guy but remember that he died in the war. "Of course you don't, do you know who killed him, Ethan Nakamura the traitor. You saved Ethan's life, a worthless life, because of that we have to lose our friends. You certainly don't have the balls to capture or kill him. It's because of you Joel died not Ethan. " Fred broke down infront of the crowd, a second later he wiped his tears and growled "You will pay for this you bastard. You will certainly remember my lashes. "

Another guy "Robert is much better than you, we only wish he is there during the Titan war. He would have made a better hero, just our bad luck we were stuck with a low-life like you. " Another dagger through his heart.

"Robert is much better, there were no casualties during his quests. But in your quests we lost campers, if the fates didn't destined you to be the hero, you would have been nothing, no one would have a second glance at you. Annabeth wouldn't have been hurt or humiliated by you at all. " Finally Malcolm declared it as a fact.

Now Percy was almost exhausted suddenly two buckets of salt water was poured on his face slightly energizing him. His back and butt were burning and he is sure that he can't sit or bend for many days.

Almost everyone left except the Athena campers, Percy didn't know why they were still there though. This is the ultimate humiliation both physically and mentally ever.

Then Malcolm spoke "Now to the final phase the permanent reminder to never mess with a Athena camper ever again. Georgia bring the enchanted burning letters. This will help you to remember whenever anyone or yourself touch your back. "

Percy didn't understand what he is saying.

Seeing the blank and pained look on Percy Malcolm laughed "Oh, I forgot you are dumb and stupid to process what I said. We are giving you a permanent reminder i.e., letters stamped on your back they can't be erased because they are burned to your skin. They can't be removed."

As they burned the marks Percy is shaking uncontrollably but couldn't howl in pain because his mouth is still gagged. The letters burning on his back are

ένα τέτοιο ηλίθιος in Greek meaning illithios

which means stupid or moron , idiot in English.

"You are labelled a moron now, so you will know your place when you try to even look at a Athena camper. " With that they released is bounds with the letters burning red on his back.

**Please review this chapter. Any feedback is welcome. Next chapter will take more time than normal.**


	6. let go Percy

**I am very sorry for the long break guys, but it's worth it. I have some new ideas, I hope you like it. Shadespace asked me why the gods aren't helping Percy. To answer it's pretty simple if you read all the books gods only helped Percy when they want something from him. In first book Poseidon helped because he wanted avoid fighting zeus, second book Hermes tried to save Luke, third book Apollo helped because he wanted to save his sister, fourth book Hera you know why. No god voluntarily helped Percy except his birthday you for your outstanding reviews, more drama to arrive soon in the following chapters.  
**

**This chapter is relatively small compared to other chapters but it has good content. I hope you will be satisfied. Thank you in advance  
**

**shadespace  
**

**thisiscorinth  
**

**mrpuppy  
**

Percy found himself in a white room, white means it's all white the floor, the ceiling and the walls. At the center of the room there is a 8 year girl tending the fire. He walked towards that girl, suddenly he found himself facing the girl. He immediately recognized her as Hestia the goddess of Hearth. She gave him a warm smile, Percy didn't respond. The memories of the night came back to him.

"you fatal flaw would be your doom. " She stated.

Percy didn't get what she meant he blandly replied "what?"

She smiled at his naievity "You should leave the camp Half-blood for good. Only your loyalty is making you stay at the camp, even though they are unkind and harsh towards you."  
She continued.  
"It stopped being your home since a long time. You are too loyal and kind to recognize it. "

Percy thought of Annabeth's betrayal and the camp goading Robert as a great hero and the snide comments the this night leaving camp Half-blood seemed like a good decision to Percy but " Where can I go lady Hestia, I belong no where other than here. At least in the camp I could help my fellow demigods despite their hostility towards me. "

"Spoken like true man of kind and pure heart. And your heart is the reason you should leave. You are too different from them Percy some of them have similar heart as you but not as good-hearted as you. And to those few only I speak to, the others I rather ignore them as they ignore me. "  
As she mentioned that Percy thought of Nico and Rachel who are only demigods he knew off that Lady Hestia spoke to.

"You may ask me how do I know them?. Most of the demigods in your camp are 'as Dionysus put are brats' "she giggled and continued " 'even though he is also a brat himself' , they are too similar to their parents the Olympians. These demgigods like their parents inherited their proudness and condescence towards the mortals."  
As Percy thought of this he could say that almost all the campers think they are better than humans and behave rudely or condescendingly which he used to hate very much.  
"They fight for glory rather than saving the world. That's the key difference between you and them, you try to save everyone as much as possible, while they only try to save their loved ones. You even try to save the enemy if you find a hint of goodness in him. "

"I think that's one of the reason why the camper's sub-consciously loathe you for. They feel inferior to you, so they wanted to prove to themselves that you are no better than them."

But Percy had a bigger question "But why now? why am I seing the differences between them and me after the Titan war but not before it? "

"The main reason is the circumstances in which you arrived, whenever you came to camp there is always a crisis and you went off to quests. Whenever a person is in need of something they try to show their best qualities. That's what made you to choose the gods rather than Titans. You have only seen their best side during and before the war. Only after the war were you able to see their true other side, the bratty and proud side. And the other reason is they found another hero who is just like them and does as good as you. So they chose him over you even the one you loved."

At the mention of Annabeth Percy flinched and was near tears. He just couldn't believe that Annabeht will ever do this to him did she love him? or was it just an act to gain fame during the war?. He couldn't decide. She stabbed at his heart without a care. But even now Percy couldn't bring himself to hate her. He still loved her and he hated himself for it.

To assauge his heart-ache "It could have been anyone Percy the one you might have loved." Percy didn't get what she was saying. Seeing the blank look on his face she explained " What I am saying is, since Luke is close to Annabeth she is in the prophecy. If it is not Luke who gave his body and someone else gave to Kronos and are you sure that Annabeth would have shown the same sympathy towards him?" Percy has no answer to that he is not sure. "This is what I am saying it will be better if you let go of her too. "

As Percy listened to this the cloudiness in his future is becoming less cloud and he could see his path clearly.  
" You should leave camp as soon as possible if you stay at camp you die of the pain inflicted to you by them but your loyalty towards them is making you stay. Hence your fatal flaw shall be your doom. "

Percy hesitated "But where can I go Lady Hestia, I can't stay with my Mom, she has her own worries and I am a grown man. "

" You need to travel to Alaska the land beyond the gods. There you can be yourselve without any godly influence and do what you want."

Percy for the first time felt what it means to leave everything behind. He has to leave his mom, Paul, the camp .. everything. It is difficult but it looked like a better option to him, he is sure that if he leaves the camp no one would even care other than Nico and Rachel.

Sensing the distress in Percy Hestia tried to soothe away the pain " Don't think the campers truly hate you though it is to some extent. But there is some godly interference which may have amplied their normal feelings which led to your pain and suffering this night. Since most of the gods hate you, I can't say which god did that, it could be anyone. But I assure Alaska is the land beyond the gods, so nothing affect you."

Percy let it sink finally about what she had said "You are saying that most of the gods hate me, then why are you helping me? "

"I offer home to the homeless, since I am the goddess of the hearth. You think you are the only that felt out of place like this? There are so many demigods in the past like some even became famous in the mortal world as well."

"You may have heard of Guy Fawkes who tried to blow up the parliament of England, in truth he tried to blow up the Olympus connection to the mortal world with the help of Hephasteus sons. Though he failed but he was long remembered in the history of mankind as a symbol of revolution against the ruling. The gods tried to remove his name with mist but they were only succesful to mitigate the chaos that ensued after the incident. He was a son of Athena, though she doesn't speak of him as her son. "

"Why did he want to blow up connection, don't monsters overrun the world? " Peryc asked scratching the temple completing forgetting about his imbroglio.

Hestia laughed heartily "Only you Percy! you were told that the monsters will overrun but it's not true. It is of no consequence know, the gods had tightened their security at the base of Olympus. The point here is you must leave, since you are the one who gave me hope, I shall give you hope as well. "

With that she dissapeared, "wake up Percy" a soft voice rang in his head. Suddenly he woke up in a hospital bed. He was face to face with a red and puffy faced Rachel Dare in a mortal hospital.

Percy tried to open his mouth but coughed repeatedly "Percy slow down, don't be in haste " Rachel warned.

"Did you see her? " Percy inadvertently asked.

"who?"

"Lady Hestia in a white..." then Percy realized it was all a dream conversation with her.

"Hestia? why? " Rachel inquired pensively.  
"It doesn't matter now. What am I doing here? " Percy questioned.

Rachel glared at him at that "Don't worry, I get it I was injured at the games. " hoping that Rachel doesn't know what the campers did to him. He didn't want anyone to know, Hestia is right, he should let go, which is good and bad.

"Injured!" Rachel blowed up at him "I saw what they did to you. Those jackas." "Rachel " Percy interuppted her.

"Don't Rachel me Percy. " Rachel looked straight at him in the eye with her intense green eyes radiating more than just anger. Her serious face broke into a sob " I should have known, the prophecy is coming true, I could have stopped it. I was too stubborn hoping it is someone else. "

"What prophecy? Rachel what are you talking about? " Rachel looked at him with cmpassion. But Percy didn't want it , Rachel knows that.

"Don't worry Percy atleast the bad part is over."

"Don't worry?" Percy growled at her " It's about me and you don't want me to know."

"I will recite it later, this is not the time and place, first you need to rest. I don't ever want to you to go that retched camp. I will kill you myself if you come to the camp. I didn't even trust the others who are not involved to heal you, that's why I brought you here. Atleast you are healing quickly. I have some things to sort out. " with that their conversation ended. Soon Percy fell in a dreamless slumber.

**Thank you for your feedback, review this chapter I had put so much thought into it. So many stories made Percy turn against campers which made me feel like Percy is as bad as them. In this Percy is Percy loyal and loving. **


	7. flashes: remembering the past-part 1

**I am very sorry for the long break guys, but it's worth it. I have some new ideas.  
**

**First of all I want to clarify something once and for all. This is not going to be a revenge story. It is the journey of a person who is figuring out himself along with his adventures, struggles and heart breaks. **

**So no chaos arc or percy super powerful. Well according to me those stories are stupid**

**I want to make this story such that it should be morally ambiguous. No one is truly good or bad. Everyone has their faults , including Percy. So no bad Annabeth story. **

**This chapter is about how Percy is going adrift and how his and Annabeth's thought's are during some point of their relationship. I hope this chapter make a case for Annabeth. And you are in for a lot of surprises in the later chapters**

******Thank you for your feedback, review this chapter I had put so much thought into it.**

Flashback

9 months ago

"percy! What the hell are you thinking?" Annabeth shouted at him as he was going back to his cabin without accompanying her to the sing-alongs.

"I need some time to think alone , Annabeth" Percy replied frustrated at her.

"I am not talking about your lonely chit-chats Percy with yourself, I have been watching you . Since last week , you haven't made a single food offering to the gods. What do you think you are doing" Annabeth inquired him.

"Yeah," Percy replied lazily "what's your problem with that? "

"Do you what will happen if other's find out about this? You already looked as queer and a loner. Do you also want to be punished by the gods or Chiron by doing this? " Annabeth too got frustrated by his attitude.

"I don't care! " Percy snapped at her

"But I care about you Percy, If something happens to you because of that" Annabeth replied stolidly.

Percy felt guilty about his outburst, he has to stand by his beliefs, it is time he took a stand at last " I am sorry. But being punished for not praying to gods, it is kind of absurd, don't you think? "

"No " She replied

She is always fully committed and stubborn and too strong to change her view for Percy though, But he decided he will give a try "Well according to me it is" And she is a stickler for rules well he forgot.

Annabeth decided this is it, though. Percy is considered a freak and loser outside the camp, though she didn't agree with it. But recently she was guilty to say it but she was embarrassed of being with Percy when she introduced him to her friends at school. And now, people inside the camp the camp are also freaked out by his behavior and are beginning to avoid him. She doesn't how long she will stay in this relationship though, with her mother's pressure and uncertainty over Percy's future after school.

She finally snapped at him " What the hell is wrong with you. Why aren't you behaving this way? The war is over and everyone is happy. Why can't you just stay and behave the same as you were before the war. You used to be friendly and funny. Now you are too serious and won't talk to anyone. And now this as well . Can't you atleast give a offering to your dad? Don't you love him? "

"Yes, I do love him"

"Good then, don't you think that he will mad that his only isn't giving an offering to him" Annabeth reasoned.

"Maybe he will be mad. But that doesn't mean I have to give offering to gods " Percy answered.

"Are you saying you won't ever give offering to gods? " Annabeth is really going to fear the worst.

Percy replied before she would utter those words he wanted to say all along "Yes, that's right. I don't a damn about them. They are nothing but trouble. Why the hell should I respect them or revere or pray for them? "

"Aren't you happy that you got all these cool powers no one else got. Even at least pray for your father for giving them to you? . " Annabeth is slowly getting a really bad feeling about this.

"I don't need to pray to my father for giving these powers Annabeth. The only reason I am alive and got these powers were because my father lost control and broke his oath. He didn't do it, because he wanted me, he did it because he can't control his lust. So no Annabeth I don't think I need to pray for him or any of the Olympians. Tell them to go to hell the next time you meet them at Olympus from me."

Annabeth was really outraged by this and she is worried as well, he is slowly beginning to act like Luke after his quest " Don't you at least lucky to have those powers, and better than the humans? "

" No, I don't feel like that Annabeth. Now that is what I am seeing in this camp , which I haven't seen in this camp before the war. Most of the people in this think that they are better than the humans and still hang out with the popular crowd at their respective schools who are humans as well."

Annabeth replied immediately " Well we are better than them obviously. We are gifted by the gods themselves. What more proof do you need? Besides they are ignorant and don't a thing about monsters. I thought you already know that. We are the one's who fight the real wars and protect this world from all the dangers. "

"And whose fault is that of keeping all the humans ignorant Annabeth! . It is the gods fault, and for the monsters, if the gods really wanted to do it, they have the power to lock all the monsters in tartarus for a long time. And then keep on doing it if they ever come back. And what do the gods do instead, they act like kindergarteners and moan about their stupid rivalries. "

Annabeth interrupted "Percy, I am afraid. Please stop. You are sounding like.."

"Luke " Percy supplied " I know, who would have thought ha! I guess he is right after all. The Olympians are bunch of assholes and imbeciles who can't even rectify their own mistakes and wants us to deal with them. "

"Percy stop it right now. You are sounding insane. Why can't you just enjoy the gifts the gods gave you? And respect enough" Annabeth spoke

"You are supposed to be smart , not me. You know I am speaking the right thing, but you can't accept it"

"Percy that's it stop it right now or I am going to report it to Chiron. " Annabeth interrupted him for the millionth time.

"I tried reasoning with you Annabeth. What I wanted to say is this. Gods are no better than humans they make the same mistakes as everyone else. Having power doesn't make them better than everyone else in this world . And for their mistakes the world is paying for it including us. And they always escape their punishment, but I assure you someday they are gonna pay for it, just like the Titans are doing right now for their mistakes " Percy replied calmly.

"Then why in the hell did you for us in the Titan war? Why not join Luke? "

"I fought against the Titans but not for the Olympians" Percy answered.

"So doesn't that make them good? They are trying to save the world just like us. "

"No, it doesn't "Percy replied.

"You are speaking irrationally Percy, what is happening to you. "

"I am the same person as always Annabeth , it is the camp and the people in it who are acting like they own the world. I am not like them."

"So you are saying you are better than them. Don't you think that is kind of hypocritical of you Percy. " Annabeth trying to outwit him

"No, you are twisting the meaning of my words Annabeth . I never said that "

"Well you sort of implied it. " Annabeth growled at him.

"I never intended it to sound that way," Percy frustrated by her smartness " look Annabeth ,I am not smart as you or strong and independent as you are. That's the reason I love you so much. " Annabeth smiled at him " What I am trying to say is , yes the Titans are bad, and the gods are bad as well. They are just the better of two evils. And I am never going to respect them or pray for them ever again to those kind of people. And that is my choice. Well according to me everyone is equal, the gods, the humans and us the demigods " With that he left abruptly without waiting for her reply.

Well that is absurd she thought. Annabeth is hoping that Percy will come to his senses, but the signs are not looking right now. She turned around and found Robert waving at her to join him at the amphitheater. She blushed and jogged to join him, and forget that this ever happened.

Three months later

Annabeth hooked up with Robert during their quest and did intimate things with him than she had ever did with Percy.

******Thank you for your feedback, review this chapter I had put so much thought into it. I am going to explore more of Annabeth's and Robert's relationship in the later chapeters. And why they were drawn together. Sorry in advance some chapters are going to have Percy being tortured and hurt. But overall he is going to be alright. You are in for a hell of a ride.  
**


End file.
